Group Plots and Events
=Curse of the Werewolf= All Damian Kaminski wants to do is start a new life in a new place. He moves to Forks with his best friend, Helena Silivasi, in hopes of blending in - they both can attend high school and she can join the wolf pack in La Push. But things don't exactly go as planned. The night of the full moon, during the month of July, the Werewolf takes over Damian's mind and body as he usually does - only this time Helena is nowhere to be found. With no one around to guard him the Werewolf goes on a killing spree, murdering seven people in Forks before the end of the night. When Damian returns to his own body, he is shocked and appalled at the Werewolf did but it was too late - a war had already broken out between the La Push wolves and the vampires of Forks. Naturally, the wolves blamed the vampires (specifically the non-vegetarians residing there) for the devastation and they were out for revenge. The war continued until the Volturi sent Leo and Kat to Forks to question the suspects. But the interrogations revealed that none of them did it - so who did? Fed up, the Volturi then sent their clairvoyant agent Renata to discern what really happened. Damian was captured once the mystery was solved and he willingly went in order to protect Helena. Leo then convinced the Volturi leaders to break the curse instead of killing him, and so it was decided: Helena (the Werewolf's closest confidante) would stab Damian three times with an iron knife and the curse should be broken...or was it? This group plot ran in real time from July 31, 2010 to September 25, 2010. =Dreamwalking= What do you get when you mix a small town and a bored vampire who can enter the dreams of others, and create portals between the dreams of others as well? Complete and utter chaos, that's what. Just ask Benjamin Tarek! After his arrival in Forks to visit with his old friend Carlisle, his brand of madness become a temporary feature in the dreams of the city's residents - sometimes they meshed together in odd ways, and dreamers were able to meet one another inside each other's night visions, and for these dreams there were no rules to follow at all. This group plot ran in real time from October 16, 2010 to October 24, 2010. =Halloween Masquerade= Complete anonymity was the theme for the Halloween Masquerade, and characters probably should have added a dash of frustration in there as well. After receiving a mysterious invitation summoning them to a Halloween party at Manresa Castle in Port Townsend, characters arrived that night not knowing that as soon as they stepped into the ballroom they would be unable to tell who anyone else was. Nope, not even if you had super senses! All party-goers were anonymous, from the people characters had known since infancy to people they just met. Everyone was a stranger to everyone else, though the masking effect did stop when characters left the ballroom. This group plot ran in real time from December 11, 2010 to December 15, 2010. =Blackout= Thanks to a glitch during Summer's Volturi tracker training, the town of Forks is mysteriously covered in a thick blanket of fog. Oh, and did we mention the blackout as well? No electricity. No outlets worked anywhere and good luck finding a flashlight - even if you turned it on, all you saw was fog. The blackout only lasted one night but that was still enough time for Maggie to wreck havoc and relish in the idea of turning Forks into her own terrifying playground. This group plot ran in real time from March 9, 2011 to March 14, 2011. =Ghost Hosts= It isn't hard to imagine that necromancers exist, right? Mediums? Those who can hear and speak to the dead, and also...inconveniently release them back into the land of the living? Of course not! Zafrina is one woman who knows just how possible it really is. She spent her whole life guarding the few remaining members of her tribe in the Amazon, but when a newborn vampire rips through the jungle and subsequently eradicates the humans who are so dear to her, it's enough to cause her to enter a deep depression - and enough for her to accidentally blast open a portal door to that ghostly realm. For one week, ghosts and skeletons from the closets of all the characters came to Earth to possess the bodies of friends, family, or even complete strangers - all hoping to finish whatever business they had left on Earth so they can finally cross over to the other side. There was plenty of blood, sweat, and tears and it was only with the help of Alistair that Zafrina was able to gather her sisters, Kachiri and Senna, along with temporary jungle dwellers Tanya and Garrett, and finally close that portal door. But when a certain disgruntled ghost, Alisa Halaway, (who happens to be trapped in the body of Luna Landvik) doesn't exactly want to go quietly, it takes an exorcism to yank her back to where she rightfully belongs. This group plot ran in real time from May 10, 2011 to May 23, 2011. =War with Alisa and Johnse Halaway= Johnse and Alisa, friendly non-vegetarian residents of Forks, invited their coven for Christmas one year. Though Johnse stressed that they were not to kill humans, Liesel and Keira murdered a family of five on the Forks/La Push border. The La Push wolves and some of the vampires came to clean up the mess. However, when Liesel and Keira realized the calvary was on its way, they called upon the mated pair Gemma and Jeraud who gleefully joined the fray. The four were joined by Aiden Vlactor, Joshua Vlactor’s estranged son. Though Joshua took Aiden out early on in the fighting, the other four vampires weren't going down so easily. Gemma had the gift to pinch off or collapse blood vessels and thus cause pain in others, so she used that to hinder the werewolves. Liesel was killed by Jacob Black, closely followed by Gemma who had come to the aid of her mate Jeraud and her adoptive daughter Keira. At the urging of her adoptive parents, Keira went to find Johnse and Alisa and ask for help. Alisa and Johnse, meanwhile, were currently feasting upon five thugs who had a score to settle with one Nate Parker and his former girlfriend, Bianca. Becky and Jacob arrived in time to rescue the humans from Alisa, but Keira called Johnse back to the main fighting. It was there he met his death at the hands of Quil Ateara. A furious Alisa managed to escape despite the efforts of Becky and Joshua to kill her while Jacob ushered the humans (now joined by a curious Esther Talbot) to safety. Enraged about her husband’s death, Alisa called upon Roxie, her sister-in-law for all intents and purposes. Trained during the vampire wars, Roxie was always in control of a few newborns she passed off as her coven. Her ex-mate Louis also came to her aid, though he didn’t join the fight. With Keira’s help, they managed to kidnap Kaya Ateara from her home in La Push while the werewolves and vampires were at the house shared by Becky and Chloe, recovering from the fight and discussing what to do next. But then Chloe, thanks to her gift, was able to alert the others to the kidnapping and thus the second battle began. Alisa intended to kill Kaya before killing Quil and avenging her husband’s death, but the newborns provided by Roxie were still young, unskilled, and untrained and were quickly slain by the werewolves and their allies. Roxie, Alisa, and Keira managed to escape. Furious over her defeat, Alisa sought out other allies. She changed Nate Parker, promising to also change his ex-girlfriend Bianca into a vampire as long as he promised to help her. She also gained an ally in the form of Aiden Vlactor who had not been successfully killed in the first bout of fighting. Roxie vowed to contribute a better trained newborn army as long as Alisa, Aiden, and Nate were able to orchestrate a kidnapping to lure out the vampires and werewolves. Realizing Louis was a weak link, the Forks vampires and wolves did some plotting of their own. Rosalie used her feminine charms to weasel information out of Louis who was resentful toward his former mate and had no desire to fight. He divulged that Alisa and Roxie were building up another army and who was involved, as well as numbers. He was absent at the final battle, deciding to leave the area instead. He’s still alive today. All was quiet for a few weeks while Roxie organized the promised army. Then Chloe’s human boyfriend, Tony, was kidnapped by Aiden. Tony was a target because they knew Chloe’s gift would pick up on the pain he experienced. She left quickly to go to his aid and now Nate was free to take Bianca, who had been staying with Chloe. Joshua and Becky returned home, and upon noticing the strange scents and that everyone was missing, alerted Jacob and the Cullens. The final battle was waged against Alisa, Roxie, Keira, Nate, Aiden, and a newly changed vampire named Mia who was able to neutralize the gifts of other vampires. Unfortunately, Mia was only a little girl and was horrified by the whole thing. She was quickly killed by Embry Call. Keira found herself in a fight with Alice Cullen and was killed by her. Aiden engaged Becky in a fight during which he scarred her face. Roxie joined the fray, and Joshua quickly jumped in as well. He killed Aiden and Becky killed Roxie. During the fighting, Grace Evans had gone into the forest to commit suicide. Alisa, sensing defeat and catching the human's scent, bit the girl. Chloe realized this as well and yelled for Jacob who had followed Alisa, and Jake engaged her in a fight. Alisa was then killed by Jacob Black. Nate had gone off earlier in the fight to keep Bianca out of harm’s way. When he realized Alisa wasn’t coming back, he went to change Bianca himself but was quickly stopped by Jared Fulsome and a nomadic vampire named Amelie who had come to help fight. Nate was killed by Jared. The war was over by then, but it would still linger in the minds of those who fought in it for years to come. =Boliday Tradition= Rosalie Hale's birthday falls on December 19, and since it's so close to Christmas why not throw a fabulous party? One year she managed to rope Jasper into helping and the tradition has only grown since then. The party first started off at the Cullen's house but as the event became more and more extravagent, a bigger venue was required. Now Rosalie and Jasper host their Birthday + Holiday (hence the name Boliday) party at a hotel in Port Angeles. There's everything you could want - good food, music, dancing, holiday spirit and egg nog, and of course the infamous Secret Santa exchange plus the Naughty or Nice readings. You just never know what will happen at Boliday. It's an event not to be missed! =Children of the Moon Invasion= Think the few Children of the Moon left in the world limit themselves to Siberia? Think again. One found his way to La Push, and many more followed. This didn't sit well with the wolves already there and when Jacob picked up on a strange, unfamiliar scent during patrols one night he made sure to call in for reinforcements. The La Push pack effectively took on the Werewolves during the night of the full moon and although some La Pushians came out bruised, battered, and broken they all emerged victorious, managing to end the Children of the Moon who threatened them. It's not an easy task, either. The only way you can kill a Werewolf is by ripping out his heart. Pass the scalpel?